The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device, a light projection device, a beam light control method, and a program. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to an image pickup device which irradiates an image to be photographed by a camera with a spotlight, a light projection device, a beam light control method, and a program.
For example, an image is photographed with an image pickup device, such as a video camera, while irradiating a specific subject region, such as a face of a person, with a spotlight, whereby an image in which the specific subject is conspicuous can be photographed.
As former techniques which disclose a device of photographing an image while performing light irradiation, JP 3548733B, JP 3677987B, and the like are mentioned.
JP 3548733B discloses a configuration of controlling an inner gimbal of a camera platform using a gyroscope built-in the camera.
JP 3677987B discloses a subject tracking configuration by lighting based on a user's direction.
Specific examples of photographing an image while irradiating a subject with light include a configuration of photographing an image while applying a spotlight to the subject in, for example, studio photographing or the like, a monitoring camera of tracking a specific subject with lighting, and then photographing an image of the specific subject, and the like.